Royalé de Fumispicce
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Semi-canon, Gourmet Special. TAPOPS, organisasi pelindung Power Sphera yang sudah dikenal seantero galaksi juga bisa mengalami masalah internal yang bernama 'kekurangan dana', itu sebabnya mereka mendatangi planet ini. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, tujuan mereka ke sana malah melenceng jauh dari ekspektasi. *summary TAT* *RnR?*


**BoBoiBoy Galaxy by Monsta Studios **

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Friendship, humor, fantasy **

**Warning: Semi-canon, culinary, elemental siblings, super power, no pair, menggoda iman #plak, (kinda) OOC, miss typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmm…aku sudah memeriksa kondisi keuangan kita, dan sudah aku duga jumlahnya menurun sudah semenjak beberapa bulan ini," sahut Komandan Koko Ci.

"Seburuk itu kah?" tanya Laksamana Tarung lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, stasiun kita baru dibangun kembali, tentu saja pemulihan dana tidak akan bisa membaik secepat itu," jelas Komandan Koko Ci, tersirat rasa khawatir di matanya yang terhalang dua lapis kacamata hitam.

"Hmm…ini memang sulit ya…" Laksamana Tarung memperhatikan grafik yang dipegang sang komandan, yang memang menunjukkan betapa drastisnya penurunan keuangan.

"Permisi, Laksamana dan Komander,"

"Oh, ada apa, Boboiboy Taufan?" tanya Laksamana.

"Ini laporan misi punya Gempa dan Gopal. Mereka sedang kelelahan, jadi aku saja yang mengantar ini," ucap Taufan, Boboiboy bernomor dua dengan elemental angin.

"Oh…kerja bagus," Komander Koko Ci menerima kertas laporan pemberian Taufan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendengar percakapan kalian. Ini soal anggaran ya?" tanya Taufan.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau tahu sendiri kan, gara-gara Retak'a, kita harus membangun kembali TAPOPS dari awal, dan kali ini kita tidak bisa membuka jasa laundry untuk tambahan uang," jelas Laksamana Tarung.

"Kalau begini terus, kita bisa bangkrut…" Komandan Koko Ci menghela napas, tidak menyangka masalah klasik seperti ini juga akan menyerang organisasinya.

"Kebetulan sekali~" Taufan menepuk tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Laksamana.

"Jika itu memang masalahnya, berarti solusinya adalah ini," Taufan menyerahkan satu lagi kertas yang sejak tadi tersimpan di dalam _pouch_nya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Komander, maniknya memperhatikan selebaran penuh warna serta gambar beberapa masakan yang diketahui terkenal di galaksi itu.

"Cuisine Royale. Salah satu festival kuliner terbesar di galaksi ini, dan tahun ini diadakan di planet Fumispicce," jawab Taufan.

"Fumispicce?" kaget Laksamana Tarung.

"Planet yang dikenal sebagai 'Cook Paradise' itu?" sambung Komandan Koko Ci.

"Tepat sekali. Festival itu tidak hanya menyuguhkan berbagai sajian dari koki-koki terbaik di seluruh galaksi, tapi juga punya ajang penghargaan di mana para juri akan memberikan hadiah untuk mereka yang pendapatannya paling tinggi," jelas Taufan.

"Hmm…jadi sama seperti kita mendapat keuntungan dari penjualan, kemudian ditambah hadiah penghargaan?" tanya Laksamana Tarung.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kemungkinannya memang tidak besar, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan?" cengir Taufan.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus, Taufan. Jika ini memang kesempatan kita untuk menambah anggaran, kita bisa mencobanya," tukas Laksamana Tarung.

"Tapi…memangnya kita bisa ya? Festival itu penuh dengan koki-koki paling hebat di galaksi. Apa kita punya peluang?" tanya Komandan Koko Ci.

"Pertanyaan bagus," gumam Laksamana Tarung, "Kita harus mencari siapa yang bisa bersaing dengan mereka…"

"Taufan, kau di sini rupanya,"

Sampai kedatangan seseorang menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa, Lin?" tanya Taufan pada sang kakak.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Laksamana dan Komander juga, yang lain sudah berkumpul di ruang makan," sahut Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Oh, oke kami akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," sahut Komander Koko Ci.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk kemudian pamit.

"Ya sudah, kita pikirkan itu setelah makan siang," tukas Laksamana Tarung.

.

.

.

"Woah…" Laksamana Tarung dan juga Komander Koko Ci terlihat takjub dengan sajian di atas meja makan.

"Karena kita belum membeli persediaan makanan sama sekali, hanya ini yang bisa kubuat," ucap Halilintar.

"Memangnya kita belum mengisi persediaan lagi ya?" tanya Fang.

"Belum ada. Ini sisa sejak sebulan lalu," jawab Halilintar.

"Ini…laksa kan?" tanya Taufan.

"Ya iya, memangnya itu terlihat seperti soto ayam buatmu?" sahut Halilintar sarkastik.

"Hmm…" Laksamana Tarung memperhatikan makanan berkuah dengan warna agak kemerahan tersebut. Tidak terlihat semewah laksa yang dicicipinya saat ujian masuk para Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan tempo hari, tapi terlihat begitu menjanjikan.

"Baiklah…" Laksamana kemudian menyendok sedikit kuahnya yang jingga kemerahan kemudian menghirupnya.

"Oh!"

"Ada apa, Laksamana?" kaget Gopal.

"Ini…ini apa?" tanya Laksamana tidak percaya. Sulit baginya mendeskripsikan rasanya, tapi yang pasti ini tidak kalah dengan laksa buatan ibunya.

"Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, itu laksa," jawab Halilintar lempeng.

Gopal yang penasaran akhirnya memasukkan sesuap laksa beserta kuahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Rasa ini…" Gopal menelan kunyahannya kemudian memakan sesuap lagi, "Ini sungguh ringan. Kuahnya masih kaya rasa, tapi sangat mudah ditelan,"

"Benar juga," timpal Ying setelah mencoba sesuap, "Setahuku laksa itu termasuk makanan berat kan? Apalagi kuahnya mengandung santan kelapa dan minyak hasil tumisan,"

"Yah, seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi, kita kekurangan bahan makanan," jawab Halilintar, "Makanya komposisinya juga aku kurangi. Daripada menggunakan santan sebutir kelapa yang terlalu kental, aku menggunakan setengahnya ditambah kaldu ayam, kunyit, serai, dan rempah-rempah lainnya,"

"Tapi masih ada sesuatu," ucap Taufan, "Toppingnya kau kurangi kan, Lin?"

"Ya. Aku menggantinya dengan apa yang tersisa di dapur," jawab Halilintar.

"Sebagai pengganti udang dan ayam…" Gempa tak ketinggalan berkomentar sambil mengunyah sepotong gorengan yang mirip otak-otak berwarna kecokelatan, "Ini mochi kentang kan?"

"Mochi kentang?" tanya Laksamana Tarung.

"Jajanan berbahan dasar kentang yang dicampur tepung dan bumbu-bumbuan, biasanya dimakan bersama ramen, sup, atau bisa dimakan langsung," jelas Yaya.

"Tapi mochi kentang biasanya memiliki rasa asin dan gurih dari kecap dan mozzarella, seharusnya bertabrakan jika dicampur laksa kan?" komentar Taufan.

"Aku juga mengganti isiannya," jelas Halilintar, "Bahan utama dari mochi kentang selain kentang sendiri adalah tepung. Karena tidak ada tepung maizena, aku menggunakan tepung terigu yang biasa.

"Tapi kok teksturnya bisa sekenyal ini?" tanya Fang.

"Ha'ah. Kayak mochi beneran," timpal Blaze sambil menelan habis mochi kentang jatahnya.

"Aku hanya memastikan terigu yang aku gunakan punya cukup kadungan _gluten_, ditambah sebutir telur dan garam, itu sudah cukup menciptakan tekstur kenyal dari adonan mochi meski tidak sepenuhnya mirip tepung maizena atau ketan," jelas Halilintar panjang lebar, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hmm…dan ketimbang menggunakan kecap asin, kamu memilih menggunakan _chilli paste_, sedikit kecap manis, dan air sebagai sausnya kan?" komentar Ying.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kentang seperti ini bisa menyatu dengan laksa?" tanya Komander Koko Ci.

"Itu karena isiannya. Iya kan, Lin?" tebak Taufan.

Halilintar mengangguk, "Sebenarnya kuah laksanya mengandung air rebusan kentang, dan sebagai ganti dari mozzarella, isian mochinya adalah wortel, kentang tumbuk, dan seledri,"

"Wow…" meski ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka memakan masakan si sulung Boboiboy, tetap saja mereka tidak bisa tidak merasa takjub.

"Seriusan, ini laksa yang kekurangan bahan?" gumam Gopal tidak percaya.

"Rasa hangat dari kuahnya…kelihatannya Halilintar menggunakan tambahan jahe, tapi sebagai gantinya terasinya dihilangkan," komentar Yaya.

"Tapi kenapa isian kentangnya bisa lembut gini ya? Hampir mirip mozzarella beneran," timpal Komander Koko Ci.

"Sudah, kalian banyak nanya. Komander, kita benar-benar harus menambah stok bahan makanan setelah ini," tukas Halilintar, akhirnya mulai jengah juga karena teman-temannya mendadak berubah menjadi komentator dapur.

Laksamana Tarung dan Komander Koko Ci saling pandang, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku rasa kita memang punya peluang," ucap Taufan yang menyadari arti dari senyuman kedua atasannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, sudah kami putuskan!" seru Laksamana Tarung, hampir membuat Gopal tersedak.

"Setelah makan siang, kita berkumpul di ruang rapat. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan," ucap Komander Koko Ci, ditanggapi dengan persetujuan oleh semua bawahannya.

"Oh iya, Lin…aku pikir kau akan membuat laksa yang lebih pedas dari ini," goda Taufan pada sang kakak yang akhirnya bisa ikut makan.

"Cabenya habis," sahut Halilintar singkat, kelihatan kesal.

"Sudah kuduga," Taufan hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

.

.

.

"Cuisine Royale?" para anggota TAPOPS melayangkan tatapan bingung, seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya.

"Itu festival kuliner yang akan berlangsung 10 hari lagi kan? Kenapa kita harus ikut?" tanya Gopal.

"Itu karena kita sedang kekurangan dana. Jika begini terus lama-lama aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggadaikan barang-barang kalian, tahu," sahutan Komandan Koko Ci yang entah serius atau tidak berhasil membuat Gopal membeku.

"Apa itu semacam lomba memasak?" tanya Yaya.

"Lebih tepatnya sih pameran berpenghargaan," sahut Taufan, "Kita hanya perlu menjajakan masakan kita seperti di festival kebanyakan, tapi di sana ada beberapa juri yang akan memberikan penghargaan kepada mereka yang punya pendapatan tertinggi,"

"Jadi….secara teknis jika kita sukses, bukan hanya dapat tambahan dana yang melimpah, tapi juga bonus dari juri?" Fang menarik kesimpulan.

"Itu sih untung besar namanya," timpal Ying.

"Maka dari itu, kami meminta kalian untuk berpartisipasi di festival yang akan diadakan di planet Fumispicce itu," ucap Laksamana Tarung.

"'Fumispichi?'" ulang Thorn polos.

"Fumispicce, planet yang dikenal sebagai surganya para koki galaksi," ralat Gempa.

"Tapi…kami kan bukannya ahli dalam masak-memasak," sahut Blaze.

"Pasti di sana banyak koki-koki professional yang sudah berpengalaman kan?" timpal Ice yang tumben-tumbennya tidak terlelap.

"Ya, tapi ini bukan kompetisi. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah bagaimana caranya kita bisa menarik pengunjung sebanyak mungkin," sahut Komandan Koko Ci.

"Benar juga sih. Juri hanya akan menilai pendapatan, bukan rasa makanannya, jadi kemungkinannya tidak nol persen," komentar Gempa.

"Setelah aku perhatikan, selain Halilintar, beberapa di antara kalian juga sudah berpengalaman di dapur bukan?" ucap Komandan Koko Ci lagi.

Para anggota TAPOPS menyetujui, memang yang namanya memasak itu bukanlah hal asing untuk sebagian besar dari mereka.

Sebut saja Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Thorn, Gopal, dan Yaya.

"Lagipula solusinya adalah, jika kalian bisa menemukan gaya memasak yang tepat, maka tidak akan lagi jadi masalah," tukas Laksamana Tarung.

"Gaya memasak yah…" Fang mulai berpikir, dirinya tidak bisa dibilang punya pengalaman soal kuliner selain memakan donat lobak merah, jadi ini mungkin adalah tantangan untuknya.

"Bagaimana? Kalian bisa? Ini juga demi kita semua," tanya Laksamana Tarung tenang. Syukurlah sekarang sedang waktu istirahat jadi pria loreng tersebut tidak sedang dalam mode 'berserk'nya.

"Well, kedengarannya menyenangkan jadi aku ikut saja," Taufan yang lebih dulu menyahut.

"Ya, sekalian nambah wawasan juga," timpal Gempa.

"Kalau Kak Gem ikut, aku juga deh!" Thorn menjawab ceria.

"Aku juga, ah. Dari dulu aku selalu ingin mencoba memasak ayam goreng," tukas Blaze semangat.

"Hmm…aku jawab tidak juga pasti tidak akan ada pengaruhnya," Ice menjawab malas.

"Aku juga. Siapa tahu mereka akan suka biskuitku," ucap Yaya ceria.

"A-aku meragukan itu…tapi aku juga ikutan deh," Gopal bergumam.

"Yah, jika ini demi TAPOPS, kita memang harus berpartisipasi," komentar Ying.

"Ya sudah. Ini juga merupakan tantangan buatku," tukas Fang menyerah.

"Lin, kau gimana?" tanya Taufan pada sang kakak yang belum bersuara semenjak tadi.

Halilintar tidak langsung menjawab.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebentar kemudian memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, "Kalian tidak bermaksud menjadikanku tumbal di sini kan?" ucapnya sedatar papan talenan.

Komander Koko Ci tersedak, Laksamana Tarung terkekeh, dan Taufan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan absurd tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja, kami terdorong meminta kalian melakukan ini karena melihat keterampilanmu sebelumnya, Halilintar," ucap Laksamana Tarung.

"Gitu ya," Halilintar mengangguk, entah apa artinya.

"Asal bukan aku yang harus mengerjakan semuanya, kalian atur saja," tukasnya.

"Ciaaa~ Lilin, padahal sebenarnya kau yang paling bersemangat di sini~" goda Taufan sambil mentoel-toel lengan sang kakak.

"Berisik," Halilintar menanggapi sinis, dan Taufan tertawa seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan ya," tukas Komandan Koko Ci.

"Festivalnya masih 10 hari lagi, tapi diperkirakan kita akan sampai ke planet Fumispicce besok, jadi mulai dari sekarang kalian dibebas tugaskan. Sebagai gantinya, kalian bisa mencari gaya memasak yang tepat untuk festival nanti," ucap Laksamana Tarung.

"Jelas semuanya?" tanya Komandan Koko Ci sebagai penutup rapat mereka kali ini.

"Jelas, Komander!" sahut para anggota sambil berpose hormat ala TAPOPS.

"Bagus, kalau begitu pertemuan sampai di sini, dan selamat memasak," tutup Laksamana Tarung.

.

.

.

"Cuisine Royale yah…" sambil menyusuri koridor, Gempa tampak memikirkan hidangan macam apa yang pantas dipamerkan di festival makanan tersebut.

"Gem~ gimana?" Taufan tiba-tiba menghampiri sambil merangkul bahu sang adik pertama.

"Aku masih memikirkannya sih. Aku tidaklah sehebat kamu dan Halilintar, jadi tidak yakin apa aku mampu atau tidak…" sahut Gempa kikuk.

"Maa maa~ jangan pesimis dong. Kau kan juga sering memasak untuk kita semua. Kalau boleh jujur juga sebenarnya aku lebih suka masakanmu ketimbang Halilintar yang cenderung suka yang pedas-pedas~" sahut Taufan.

"Hmm…tapi kalau soal ciri khas, Halilintar dan kamu sudah memilikinya. Kayaknya aku juga butuh itu," ucap Gempa.

"Ciri khas yah…berarti sekalian juga kau harus mencari _cuisine style_ yang tepat ya kan?" sahut Taufan semangat, "Kalau gitu kenapa kita tidak uji coba saja sekarang? Aku akan mencicipinya untukmu,"

"Eh? Sekarang juga?" tanya Gempa.

"Iya dong~ mencari _cuisine style_ itu kan nggak mudah. Kau buat saja beberapa hidangan dan aku akan mencoba mencari apa yang menjadi ciri khasmu," jawab Taufan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita butuh bahan-bahan tambahan," gumam Gempa.

"Kalau itu sih bukan masalah~" tanpa menunggu lagi, Taufan langsung menarik tangan Gempa menuju dapur, dan tentu saja pemuda elemental tanah itu hanya pasrah dengan kelakukan kakak keduanya itu.

.

.

.

"T-taufan, ini banyak sekali," Gempa sweatdrop melihat kantung-kantung belanjaan berisi bahan makanan yang baru saja dibawa Taufan.

"Untung saja Ochobot punya cukup energi untuk membuka portal ke bumi, jadi aku bisa belanja bahan makanan di sana dengan uang hasil misiku," jelas Taufan bangga.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk itu, Taufan, tapi apa ini nggak kebanyakan?" tanya Gempa.

"Enggak lah~ jika ada sisanya, kan bisa dipakai sama yang lain buat uji coba resep~" sahut Taufan santai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan counter.

"Nah, karena bahan-bahannya sudah ada, silahkan masakkan aku sesuatu,"

"Oke…" sambil mengeluarkan satu per satu bahan-bahan makanan yang dibeli sang kakak, Gempa memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia buat di jam makan siang ini.

"Aku buat tiga masakan saja, sudah cukup kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu~ dan masaknya santai aja ya, Gem. Dengan begitu ciri khasmu benar-benar akan kelihatan,"

"Baiklah," sahut Gempa sambil memilah bahan mana saja yang mau dia pakai.

.

.

.

"Kamu dari mana, Solar?" tanya Ying begitu berpapasan dengan si bungsu Boboiboy dalam perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan.

"Ganti baju. Aku baru selesai dengan eksperimen evolusi bakteri _Staphylococcus aureus _yang sempat kita diskusikan itu," sahut Solar.

"Oh, pantas saja kamu nggak kelihatan dari tadi,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Solar.

"Besok kita akan menginap di planet Fumispicce, untuk mengikuti festival Cuisine Royale 10 hari lagi," jawab Ying.

"Festival kuliner? Apa karena akhir-akhir ini kita lagi krisis keuangan?" tebak Solar.

"Tepat sekali, seperti biasa," Ying menjawab geli, "Makanya kita diminta untuk ikut meramaikan festival penghargaan itu. Sebagian besar anggota kita juga kan punya pengalaman memasak,"

"Benar juga sih," Solar mengangguk, "Kayaknya menarik, tapi mungkin aku nggak bisa ikutan,"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Ying.

"Yah, karena tanganku ini diciptakan untuk memanipulasi cairan kimia, bukan rempah-rempah," jelas Solar dramatis.

Ying geleng-geleng kepala, "Sulit juga sih membayangkanmu ada di dapur. Tapi jika kamu bisa menemukan _cuisine style_ yang tepat untukmu sendiri, bukan tidak mungkin kamu bisa berpartisipasi," ucapnya.

"_Cuisine Style_ hmm…" Solar meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu, "Daripada aku menganggur, tidak ada salahnya dicoba," gumamnya.

"Well, semoga berhasil, dan jangan meledakkan dapurnya, oke? Nanti kamu bisa berakhir tersambar halilintar," ucap Ying sambil berpamitan menuju perpustakaan.

"Ahahaha, benar juga sih," Solar tertawa garing, merinding membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika sampai itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Woah~"

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu, dan Taufan hampir tidak berkedip melihat bagaimana Gempa menghaluskan bumbu, menumis sayuran, sampai menata masakannya di atas piring.

Sebenarnya terlihat normal, tapi jika Taufan perhatikan lebih lanjut, Gempa memang seperti menikmati proses memasak yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Nah, ini yang pertama," tukas Gempa sambil menyajikan satu hidangan yang baru selesai dimasak di hadapan Taufan.

"Wah~ bihun goreng ya?" ucap Taufan takjub melihat warna cokelat keemasan dari bihun yang tampak semakin mengkilat akibat kuahnya.

"Ini Mee Siam, yah aku membuatnya berdasarkan apa yang aku ingat," ucap Gempa, "Jadi silahkan dicoba,"

"Oke~" Taufan tersenyum lebar kemudian mengambil sendok dan garpu.

"Bismillah," Taufan melilitkan sedikit bihun dengan garpu, berniat mencoba bihunnya tanpa kuah terlebih dahulu.

"Gimana?" tanya Gempa sambil membersihkan daging ikan.

"Mmm~ kenyal dan garing di saat yang bersamaan," komentar Taufan dengan kedua mata terpejam, "Tekstur bihun ini, kau merendamnya dengan air dingin ya, Gem?"

"Yah, seingatku memang cara terbaik agar bisa menghasilkan bihun yang lembut dan kenyal itu adalah rendaman air dingin, tentu saja ditambah sedikit minyak wijen, dan kualitas bihun itu sendiri juga menjadi penentu," jelas Gempa.

"Yah, syukurlah aku tidak salah pilih bihun," Taufan kemudian menyendok sedikit kuahnya tanpa menyentuh bihunnya, "Kuahnya manis-manis asam, dan juga ada sedikit rasa gurih…"

"Daripada menggunakan garam, aku lebih memilih tau cho yang sudah ditumis, sama campuran ebi kering juga," ucap Gempa, kali ini pemuda itu tampak memberikan _garnish_ di atas piring.

"Yosh, sekarang kolaborasikan," Taufan dengan tidak sabarnya mengaduk-aduk bihun gorengnya hinga tercampur merata dengan kuah serta tauge, telur rebus, dan ebi goreng.

"Ohh…" Taufan melilitkan bihun yang sudah tercampur kuah serta ebi, kemudian mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Hmm~ bihunnya yang garing dan lembut berpadu dengan kuahnya yang agak asam dan aroma kuat ebi~ juga sensasi pedas dari cabe keringnya sangat pas dengan bihunnya~" Taufan mulai nge-fly.

Gempa terkekeh, "Senang jika Taufan menyukainya," pemuda itu kembali meletakkan satu lagi hidangan di hadapan Taufan.

"Tunggu, Gem~ aku mau menghabiskan yang ini dulu," ucap Taufan sambil menyeruput kuah Mee Siam dengan gembira.

"Wah~ kalian lagi ngapain?" Thorn, yang sepertinya baru dari rumah kaca dan hendak mengambil minum, menghampiri kedua kakaknya. Manik _emerald_nya menatap penasaran masakan yang sedang dinikmati oleh kakak keduanya.

"Thorn juga mau? GemGem lagi uji coba masakan nih. Sekalian mencari _cuisine style_ untuknya," ucap Taufan.

"Wah! Mau,mau!" Thorn dengan antusias mendudukkan diri di samping Taufan kemudian mengambil sendok yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Yang kedua, ikan asam pedas," ucap Gempa.

"Kelihatannya enak~" Thorn menatap antusias sepiring ikan dengan kuah berwarna merah terang

"Ah, ini dari ikan tenggiri ya?" komentar Taufan.

"Ya, kebetulan Taufan membeli ikan tenggiri, dan dagingnya yang cenderung gurih juga cocok untuk masakan ini," sahut Gempa sambil mengiris kentang.

"Kalau begitu aku coba ya," Thorn memotong sedikit pinggiran daging ikan kemudian mencampurkan sedikit kuahnya.

"Bismillah," Thorn dan Taufan memakan potongan ikan secara bersamaan.

"Lembutnya~ dan juga sangat gurih," komentar Thorn kemudian menyendok kuah ikannya lagi.

"Ikannya memang terasa gurih dan manis, rasa yang begitu kuat dari kuahnya ini pasti karena rempahnya ya?" komentar Taufan.

"Hmm. Kuahnya terbuat dari campuran tomat, cabe rawit giling, bawang merah, bawang putih, kunyit, sedikit asam jawa, dan juga perasan belimbing," sahut Gempa.

"Belimbing?" kaget Thorn, "Rasanya yang asam tapi juga manis, jadi itu berasal dari belimbing ya?"

"Tidak hanya itu, Gempa juga menumis bumbunya dengan daun jeruk, lengkuas, dan jus belimbing kemudian mencampurnya dengan daging ikan tenggiri," timpal Taufan.

"Tepat sekali. Syukurlah Taufan membeli bahan-bahan yang tepat," tukas Gempa kemudian menghidangkan masakannya yang ketiga.

"Ini warnanya sangat cerah, tapi tidak pedas, malah terasa agak manis. Aku suka~" ucap Thorn sambil menggigit potongan ikan yang paling besar.

"Warna cerahnya memang berasal dari tomat sih, makanya asam manis gini," komentar Taufan.

"Baiklah, jika kalian sudah selesai, ini hidangan penutupnya," tukas Gempa.

"Wah, ini apa?" tanya Thorn berbinar melihat hidangan berupa sayur dan lauk berlumur saus kacang.

"Ini Pasembur ya?" tebak Taufan.

"Iya, versi sederhananya sih," sahut Gempa sambil tertawa.

"Mmm~ aku suka kentangnya. Sangat lembut," gumam Thorn dengan pipi menggembung.

"Kentang rebus, parutan mentimun, tauge, dan…oh! Udang," ucap Taufan sambil mencocolkan potongan udang ke saus kacang.

"Itu udang cincang yang dicampur _baking powder_, tepung terigu, dan garam. Yah, bisa dibilang bakwan udang," sahut Gempa.

"Saus kacangnya juga seperti menyatu dengan sayuran yang direbus. Ini bukan saus kacang biasa ya, Kak?" tanya Thorn.

"Sausnya terbuat dari kacang goreng yang dihaluskan, kemudian ditumis bersama bawang merah, bawang putih, garam, dan sedikit air. Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya sausnya ada dua," jelas Gempa.

"Ada dua? Yang benar," sahut Taufan sambil mencampur sisa bihun goreng dengan saus kacang.

"Saus yang aku sebutkan tadi untuk campuran pertama. Setelah dihidangkan di atas piring, aku menambahkan saus kedua yang terbuat dari campuran kecap, gula, sedikit maizena, kacang goreng halus, serta wijen yang sudah disangrai," jelas Gempa.

"Dengan begitu rasa gurih saus bawangnya bercampur dengan manis saus gula, dan akhirnya rasa saus bawangnya menyatu dengan rebusan sayuran ya?" komentar Thorn.

"Iya, meski sausnya kurang kental sih…tapi itu cukup kan?" tukas Gempa.

"Ini luar biasa, GemGem~ kau benar-benar terbaik~" sahut Taufan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Iya, aku jadi dapet cemilan gratis nih," timpal Thorn setelah menghabiskan Pasemburnya.

"Ya, senang kalian menyukainya. Eh sebentar," Gempa mendadak teringat sesuatu.

"Bihun goreng, ikan asam pedas, sayuran dengan saus kacang…semuanya tidak ada yang nyambung," gumamnya.

"Eh? Nyambung ke mana?" tanya Thorn.

"Jika masakannya random semua, _cuisine style_ku nggak ketemu dong~" desah Gempa sambil menepuk jidatnya, bisa-bisanya dia terlalu menikmati memasak makanan sampai lupa tujuan utamanya.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Gem?" Taufan menyahut setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet, "Kalau itu sih jawabannya sudah jelas,"

"Eh? Benarkah itu? Kamu menemukannya dari masakan random begini?" tanya Gempa antusias.

"Ini tidak random," Taufan tersenyum lebar, "Harusnya aku tahu, kau itu sangat cocok dengan _main course_ ala Melayu tradisional,"

"Eh?" Gempa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mendadak lemot.

"Ya ampun, Gem~ sadar nggak , sih? Lihat deh," Taufan menyusun piring-piring kosong bekas makannya dengan geli.

"Mee Siam, ikan asam pedas, Pasembur…semuanya adalah masakan khas Malaysia. Apalagi caramu mengolah bumbu-bumbunya sangat sesuai, sama seperti rumah makan tradisional," jelas Taufan.

"Ohh!" Thorn menepuk tangannya dengan antusias.

"B-begitu ya? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya…" Gempa tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oke, Gem~ kau sudah menemukan gaya memasakmu, jadi tinggal kembangkan untuk festival nanti," tukas Taufan.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Terima kasih ya, Taufan," sahut Gempa lega, tidak menyangka bisa menemukan ciri khasnya secepat ini.

"Terima kasih juga atas makanannya, GemGem," cengir Taufan.

"Aku juga, aku juga! Aku juga mau mencari gaya memasakku untuk festival!" sahut Thorn semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oke, kau mau dibantu juga, Thornie?" tanya Taufan.

Thorn mengangguk antusias, dan Gempa tertawa kecil sambil mengumpulkan piring-piring kotornya.

"Kamu masih bisa makan, Taufan? Kamu sudah mencoba tiga hidangan lho," tanya Gempa.

"Nggak masalah. Kita 'kan bisa coba bareng-bareng," sahut Taufan santai.

Gempa tersenyum, memutuskan untuk setuju.

Sebenarnya menghabiskan waktu dengan saudara-saudaranya di dapur seperti ini adalah salah satu momen langka untuknya, jadi kenapa harus ditolak?

.

.

.

"Kaizo, bagaimana di sana?" tanya Komandan Koko Ci melalui panggilan hologram.

"Ya. Aku sudah memastikannya. Fumispicca memang tempat festivalnya, dan sekarang ini koki-koki dari berbagai planet sudah mulai berdatangan," sahut pemuda berpangkat kapten yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di planet kuliner tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa urus keperluan di sana sampai kami tiba besok kan?" tanya Komandan yang tingginya hanya sampai betis Kaizo tersebut.

"Itu bisa diatur. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu, Komander," pamit Kaizo, kemudian segera memutuskan panggilan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Komandan Koko Ci.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Laksamana Tarung yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kaizo bilang dia punya kenalan di Fumispicca yang mungkin bisa menjadi pemandu kita selama festival," sahut Komandan Koko Ci.

Laksamana mengangguk mengerti, "Artinya…sekarang tinggal anak-anak itu ya,"

.

.

.

Setengah jam sebelum waktu makan malam.

"Jadi gimana?" Yaya membuka percakapan.

"Aku sudah membaca semua buku tentang _gourmet_ dan sepertinya aku akan fokus pada Tiongkok saja. Setidaknya aku familiar di situ," jawab Ying.

"Aku juga. Tapi aku akan memilih provinsi yang berbeda," timpal Fang.

"Kenapa tidak kuliner khas Gogobugi saja, Fang? Aku kan penasaran dengan masakan khas planetmu," tanya Gopal.

"Mana bisa. Aku tidak besar di sana…jadi tidak punya banyak ingatan planet itu, apalagi soal makanan," sahut Fang.

"Aku belajar banyak hari ini!" seru Thorn ceria, "Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata ukuran potongan sayuran serta suhu ruangan itu juga mempengaruhi nutrisi dalam sayuran,"

"Bagaimanapun juga senyawa kimia dalam sayuran juga berpengaruh pada rasa dan nutrisi, jadi cara pengolahannya juga harus tepat," Gempa ikut berkomentar.

"Aku membuat ayam bakar tadi!" seru Blaze semangat.

"Aku buat es serut. Ini masih ada sisanya," Ice dengan tidak bergairahnya meletakkan semangkuk es serut yang sudah diwarnai sirup biru dan merah.

"Buatku ya. Kebetulan aku pengen _dessert~"_ tanpa menunggu jawaban Ice, Taufan sudah lebih dulu melahap kudapan dingin yang tidak seharusnya dijadikan menu makan malam tersebut.

"Terus ayam bakarnya mana?" tanya Ying.

"Sudah habis. Aku hanya membakar dua potong, dan satunya sudah aku kasih ke Ice," jawab Blaze.

"Ayam bakarnya rada hangus, tapi tidak buruk…" gumam Ice setengah mengantuk.

"Suatu keajaiban kau tidak membakar dapur, Blaze…" desah Fang.

"Eh? Aku membakar ayamnya di kabin kok. Aku nggak diperbolehkan oleh Komander bakar ayam dalam ruangan soalnya," ucap Blaze polos.

"Ngomong soal ajaib, di mana Solar?" tanya Yaya.

"Di kamarnya. Katanya dia mau mencari _cuisine style_ miliknya sendiri," jawab Gempa.

"Seriusan? Boboiboy Solar? Mau belajar masak?" tanya Gopal tak percaya.

"Palingan juga dia nggak mau ketinggalan ngeksis karena bagaimanapun juga misi kita berhubungan dengan _gourmet_ kali ini," komentar Taufan sambil menyendok es serut yang sudah habis separuh.

"Kau ini dari tadi makan terus. Kenapa kau tidak ikut praktek dengan yang lain?" gerutu Halilintar yang baru selesai membuat makan malam.

"Hee…mencicipi makanan mereka juga kan termasuk bagian dari partisipasi~" sahut Taufan santai.

"Sudah, sudah. Thorn, Blaze, bisa tolong panggilkan Komandan dan Laksamana? Sebentar lagi makan malam," potong Gempa sebelum kedua kakaknya itu bertengkar yang tidak penting lagi.

"Siap!" Blaze dan Thorn dengan patuh berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.

Halilintar mendengkus, "Kau ini belagu sekali. Sakit perut baru tahu rasa,"

"Hali nyumpahin aku ya?" Taufan mulai cemberut, "Kalau sampai aku sakit perut, aku juga akan membuatmu sakit perut dengan kue tart mengkudu andalanku,"

"Hoo…apa itu sebuah tantangan?" Halilintar menatap netra safir sang adik dengan tajam, "Mau kuberi otak-otak level 99?"

"Cih, gertak sambel," ledek Taufan.

"Aku punya sambel beneran. Mau aku jejalin ke mulutmu sekarang?" Halilintar sukses terpancing emosi.

"Siapa takut?"

"Oke, stop kalian berdua," lerai Gempa yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua kakaknya.

"Mereka bisa bertengkar pasal masak-memasak juga ya," komentar Ying sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja," tukas Gopal.

.

.

.

"Apa?!" kacamata hitam dua lapis Komandan Koko Ci merosot sempurna.

"Aku sudah mengirim data dari lima orang juri yang akan hadir di Cuisine Royale, apa masih ada lagi?" tanya Kaizo melalui panggilan hologram.

"T-tidak…aku hanya tidak percaya saja," Komandan Koko Ci dengan cepat memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Ya sudah, kerja bagus, Kaizo…"

Kaizo mengangguk sebelum memutuskan panggilan.

"Yah, kita sudah terlanjur memutuskan untuk ikut. Semoga saja anak-anak itu akan baik-baik saja,"

Komandan Koko Ci menghela napas, dibacanya lagi data yang baru saja dikirim oleh Kapten Kaizo secara teliti kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

Sekarang alien ras Atata Tiga itu mengerti kenapa nama festivalnya 'Cuisine Royale'.

"Kelihatannya festival kuliner yang dimaksud ini adalah 'battle royal'nya dunia _gourmet…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C or E N D?**

* * *

**Lohaaa~ saya…kembali lagi dengan fanfiction baru. Ahahaha #dipites**

** Kenapa kuliner? Yah karena keknya jarang juga yang bikin fanfiction kayak gini, jadi sekalian saja, saya mau coba hal baru. XD**

**Jika ada yang suka dan kasih review, saya janji deh akan publish lanjutannya setelah chapter terakhir Hidden rilis.**

**Ah, sekalian juga kalau ada yang mau request atau kritik jika ada kesalahan dalam olahan masakannya, silahkan, jangan sungkan ke kotak review ya~ XD Pemeran utama? Keknya belum kelihatan di prologue ya. **

**Tebak siapa, hayo~ yang bisa nebak nanti saya kasih setruman cintah~ UwU #disetrum **

**Baiklah saatnya saya undur diri, sampai jumpa lagi di segmen berikutnya ya~ **

**Review please~**


End file.
